Complete in Your Arms
by Gilana1
Summary: [Missing Scenes Part 9] Viktor and Yuuri have some talking to do after the truth comes out about Yuuri not remembering the banquet. Rating for language and sex. Extended Scene from Episode 10. One-shot.


**A/n:** Thanks to my pre-readers/betas - Mae_Cruz, Lady Eve and skyla2010star.

 **Complete in Your Arms**

Yuuri heard JJ screaming at them from the entrance to the restaurant they had been in - they _all_ heard him - but none of them paid any attention to him. Right now, his mind was reeling and concentrating on only one thing - Viktor had said they were _engaged_ in front of _all_ of their friends and rivals. He had also said that he would win the gold medal. While that was what he wanted, he wasn't sure it had been the best decision to announce that in front of everyone who wanted to win just as badly as he did. To be honest, right now, he didn't know _how_ to feel.

Yuuri wasn't stupid. He had known _exactly_ what Viktor might think about them exchanging _gold wedding rings_ at a _church_. He hadn't _planned_ to buy wedding rings, of course, but once he had seen the jewelry shop, the idea had just occurred to him. After that, he had known exactly where he wanted to do it at. Yes, he probably could have stopped himself if he'd wanted to, but… He didn't. He had left what he had said open-ended enough because he knew that things between them had an expiration date, and that made everything a bit bittersweet. Therefore, he had said everything to Viktor a bit open-ended, just in case… that way, he didn't _have_ to think that, and it would make things less painful later.

But Viktor _had_ thought that, no matter what he'd said. Yes, the rings being omamori was important to him, but he could have done it anywhere, said anything… he had deliberately chosen gold wedding rings and done it a romantic location. Was it such a bad thing that his boyfriend thought they were engaged? No. He had known that Viktor might think that, and he had done it knowing that. Being engaged to Viktor would be great, but knowing that this would all end soon made it a bit bittersweet.

Yuuri had been deep in thought when he heard Japanese coming from behind - Minako-sensei and Mari-nee-chan. At first, he didn't give it any thought until Mari said something that made him immediately stop his tracks. "I'm going to call our parents," she was telling Minako. "They should know that Yuuri's engaged and going to get married."

A sense of dread washed over him, and he turned around, rounding on her. "You can't do that!" he responded. "It's only four in the morning there!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "They would want to know that their son got engaged without telling them."

Yuuri felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and by now, everyone else around them was staring at them. Of course, no one spoke Japanese except for Viktor and Minako, and he doubted the Russian's was enough to understand their conversation at the moment.

"Mari has a point," Minako said, speaking up. "They're going to see your rings on television tomorrow night. It would be rather strange if you didn't tell them. What would they think, Yuuri?"

The blush on Yuuri's cheeks deepened. "You shouldn't say something like that over the phone," he pointed out, but each argument he brought up seemed weaker and weaker. It wasn't that he didn't want his parents to know, it was just… There were certain ways that these things should be done, and _this_ wasn't.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Viktor smiling down at him. "Yuuri, is everything okay?"

"I am going to call my parents to tell them about the engagement," Mari said answering for him in English, "but my little brother does not want me to."

If Yuuri thought he couldn't blush anymore, he thought wrong. He was sure that he felt his face heating up even more. "Something like that should be said in person, not over the phone," he said, though his voice sounded small. They didn't understand, and as the end of his and Viktor's time together came nearer, it just seemed cruel to tell them now, only to tell them later that it wasn't going to work out. There was no way of knowing what would happen once the Grand Prix Final ended, not really. It was best to wait to tell his parents.

Viktor wrapped an arm around him, his smile still on his face. "Yuuri, Mari will probably call them no matter what you say so it's best to just let her do it," he reasoned. "Besides, if she wants to share in the joy, there's nothing wrong with that." Yuuri felt himself being turned around and steered away from his sister and teacher as he nodded. Viktor had a point, so while he still had reservations, he was right - there was no reason to tell her to stop because she was going to do what she wanted anyway. What would his parents think if he told them less than a week later that things hadn't worked out?

~*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x~

They reached the hotel and said their goodbyes to the others before heading back to their hotel room. As soon as they got inside, Yuuri heard Viktor shut the door hard behind him. "I can't believe you don't remember," he said as they both took their jackets off, hanging them up. "It explains so much, though. How you acted towards me when I arrived in Hasetsu…." Viktor shook his head as he went over to the bed and sat down.

Yuuri went over and sat down next to him. "Sorry." It was the only thing he could think of to say. He didn't know what happened, but whatever had had obviously meant something to Viktor. He felt his heartbeat speed up, wondering what on earth could have happened that night.

"I thought we had connected that night," Viktor said, looking over at him. "When we danced, I felt like… I had _fun. You_ were fun, and I hadn't felt that… I can't remember the last time I felt that. And you asked me to come to Hasetsu. I just… I thought that night when I saw the video that you _actually wanted me there._ "

"Sorry, I really am," he said. "I was just so drunk; there was no way… I'm sorry." Yuuri immediately felt bad that he had no memory of that night. He was embarrassed that he had acted that way because it wasn't him at all, but Viktor had obviously seen something else that night. What was he supposed to say, though? That he had been skating for Yuuko? Yeah, that would go over well to tell his fiancee of only a few hours that he had been skating for someone else. "It got uploaded by the triplets via Yuuko's YouTube account without her permission." Of course, none of that really mattered anymore.

"I've based my life decisions on that night, and _you don't remember."_ Viktor let out what he knew now was a Russian swear word, though Yuuri didn't know what it meant exactly. "I thought when you never called me after that… Well, I thought quite a lot, because you came and basically swept me off my feet, and then just… vanished." The Russian put his head in hands, shaking his head again and actually started to _laugh._ "You must have thought I was insane. I can't imagine what you were thinking about me. I practically _threw_ myself at you."

It was Yuuri's turn to shake his head now. "No, I was confused, but no, I didn't think you were insane," he said. "I just… I had to reconcile the real you with my idol, and…" Yuuri took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. "And I had posters up of you in my room." He felt incredibly embarrassed to even _admit_ that, but something told him that he needed to get that out while they were talking about all of this.

Viktor didn't seem to mind, though, and just grinned at him. "Really?! That's adorable." Yuuri didn't think so, not in the least. "You'll have to show me."

"No! It's embarrassing! For the record, though, I am sorry." He thought about the morning after, and suddenly, _that_ made sense, too. "I remember waking up the next morning in just my underwear, and finding that a bit odd. That and Celestino couldn't even look me in the eye all day. I thought it was how I skated. Now I know why." Suddenly, it hit him, and Yuuri's eyes widened. "Wait, the story, the storyline that you came up with in the eros story. That was about _me!_ " It made sense now. He couldn't imagine that he of all people would have inspired such a storyline from Viktor, but now that he knew what Viktor thought, it made sense, as much as anything could. "God, you must have hated me."

Viktor smiled at him. "No, I was hurt, very hurt and confused," he said, before reaching up and putting one of his hands on Yuuri's cheek, "but I could _never_ hate you." Suddenly, Viktor's smile turned from sweet to a little devilish. "I know a way you can make it up to me, though." He lay back on the bed and motioned him forward with one of his fingers. Yuuri smiled back and crawled up next to him. The Russian wrapped an an arm around him, dragging him on this lap.

Yuuri straddled Viktor's hips as he leaned down towards Viktor. The Russian met him halfway, and their lips touched. The kiss quickly turned from slow to heated as the older man ran a hand underneath Yuuri's shirt, pushing it over his head. Yuuri eagerly rid Viktor of his shirt as well, needing to feel as much of the Russian's skin as possible. Viktor must have felt the same way because soon, he was unbuttoning Yuuri's pants and Yuuri was quickly doing the same.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but soon they were both naked and very hard, and Yuuri was still straddling Viktor's hips. "Mmm, my Yuuri, I have a request to make," he said. "I want you to top, please."

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You - you do?" Viktor nodded. "But I - I've never done that before."

Viktor chuckled. "Well, I know _that, lyubov moya_. I'm asking you to. Trust me; you'll do great." The Russian kissed him, and suddenly, Yuuri felt his insecurities and fears diminish just a bit. Viktor trusted him enough; he loved him, he was _asking_ him. If he didn't like it or didn't want to, he could tell him so, but he owed it to him to at least try.

Yuuri broke the kiss, and moved back, leaving Viktor looking a bit confused. "On your knees then," he said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. The Russian just smirked at him, before doing exactly as instructed, moving so that he was on his knees. He folded his arms and rested his head on it. Yuuri bit back a moan, because he had to admit, Viktor looked really fucking hot like that. Yuuri wasn't sure why he had asked Viktor to do this position, though of course, they had done it before with Yuuri on the bottom. Now, though, he was glad he had.

Yuuri moved behind him, slowly getting into position behind him as he ran one of his hands up Viktor's back. The Russian was muttering some encouragements to Yuuri. It spurred him on a bit because it reminded him that this was okay, that Viktor trusted him enough to ask him to do this, just as Yuuri trusted him the many times their positions had been switched. Yuuri pressed kisses to Viktor's back before moving briefly, getting some lube from the bedside table where Viktor had left it last. He applied some lube to his fingers and then got back behind Viktor, pressing another kiss to his lover's back as he inserted a finger inside of him. The gray-haired man let out a moan as he was slowly stretched, as Yuuri inserted yet another finger.

Viktor rocked his hips back as Yuuri slowly stretched him, and it reminded Yuuri of this first couple of times with him. The Russian moaned, before Yuuri heard a "please," and decided that he should probably stop teasing him. He removed his fingers from Viktor's ass, before reaching over for the lube again and then getting back into position. Slowly, he eased his cock inside of the older man until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Yuuri let out a moan, because _fuck,_ this felt good. Apparently, Viktor thought so, because he moaned, too. He leaned down over the Russian's back, biting down into his shoulder as he began to thrust inside. His lover moaned underneath him, rocking his hips back into the thrusts as he arched back into Yuuri. Yuuri could see why Viktor enjoyed this, he thought to himself as they both closer and closer, before finally coming together.

Viktor collapsed down on the bed. Yuuri pulled out of him and laid next to him as Viktor pulled him into an embrace, kissing him deeply. "Was that okay?" Yuuri asked, and immediately thought of how stupid that sounded when the words were out of his mouth.

Viktor just chuckled. "Of course, it was wonderful. You didn't hear me complaining, did you?" Yuuri shook his head, snuggling into Viktor before pressing a kiss to his chest. "Just so you know, Yuuri, I don't ask to bottom all the time. I'm not overly picky on what positions we do. There's a lot more I could show you, you know, but only when you're ready and _only_ if you want to. I would never want you to do something that you don't like." Viktor gave his back a gentle rub. "Did you like that?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I did, I can see why you like it so much." Viktor chuckled again. "I do think I prefer bottoming, though, if that's okay."

"Of course, love, it's more than okay." They cleaned up after that, but Yuuri couldn't help but wonder. Things were going to change soon, and he desperately just wanted everything to stay still. He wanted to stay in this moment with Viktor forever, but time didn't stand still. Eventually, they would have to move on. Right now, though, he was finding it really hard to feel sad about anything.

~*o*x*o*x*o*x*o*x~

Viktor closed the door to the hotel room gently, hoping not to wake Yuuri. He knew his fiance was still sleeping, as he always had a habit of sleeping in. He was proven right, as he saw his lover's sleeping form still snoozing away on the bed. Viktor had woken up early and needed to go for a little walk. Yesterday had been a wonderful day, but it had left him with a lot to think about. He had gone to the beach that was near to the hotel. Sure, he had been interrupted by Yurio, but the entire incident had taught him something.

Yes, he had his own worries. What if people thought that he had become stagnant? If you didn't give absolutely everything of yourself, then eventually your sport might suffer. That was one of the reasons as to why he had been the best for so long - because he didn't do anything else, and he had always thought that was the only way to keep growing. He knew he was wrong about that now. Yuuri made him a better person, he was better when he was with Yuuri and the gold rings they now shared were proof of that. He was never going back to the person that he was, never again. Not now that he had Yuuri's light in his life.

Smiling, Viktor took off his jacket and got comfortable again before slipping into bed behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms gently around him. Slowly, the younger man began to stir. "Mmm, where did you go?" he asked sleepily.

"Just for a walk, _lyubov moya_ , nothing more," he said. "Go back to sleep." He pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri's head. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, the cold bed woke me."

Viktor gave a light chuckle, remembering when he had said that to Yuuri a few weeks back before they slept together for the first time since that night at the Cup of China. He smiled down at Yuuri, as the younger man slowly drifted off back to sleep. He ran his fingers lightly through his hair. "Sleep well," he said, and while he knew he could get up and let him sleep, right now, the only place he wanted to be was here. In fact, the only place he ever wanted to be was right here with him.


End file.
